October Nights
by Jadebird
Summary: Squeal to In Garden of Good and Evil Wild Child No More Drama and Fire and Ice November Rain and the last story. Starring Matt Hardy and Edge and many more


October Nights

By Jade and Rockergal

Jordan walked down to the garden. She had

a feeling she was being followed. She looked around,

reached into her pocket, hit the button on her

beeper. She turned, spin kicking the person walking

up behind her. Terry grabbed her leg. "Sorry,

Mistress. I didn't mean to scare you." "What do you

want?" She asked.

"I wish to speak to you before you leave." He

told her.

Jordan had an idea what he wanted. "What is it you

want?" She asked, smiling.

"I have a small request. Well, actually, two. But,

I don't think you will allow it" Terry answered,

looking down.

"What is it, Rhyno? This is Eden. Where your

fantasies come true." Jordan reminded him.

Adam and Matt sped back to the island in their

speedboat, when their beepers went off. They ran

toward Jordan, but stopped when she put

her hand up. They moved to the shadows.

"I don't think Adam, Matt, or Shane would be happy

with what fantasies I have." Rhyno told her, lowering

his eyes.

Jordan knew right way what he wanted. But, she

needed to hear him say it. "What is it, Rhyno? I

can't make your fantasies come true. if you don't tell

me." She smiled again, enjoying playing this game.

It's been a long time since she had a citizen come to

her with fantasies.

Adam and Matt stood there watching this. Trying not

to laugh, as Jordan messed with Rhyno. It was a known

fact around the island that Rhyno had a crush on two

people. One was the Mistress of the Island, Sin. And,

the other was Shannon. Most of the citizens on the

island warned Rhyno not to mess with them, if he

enjoyed breathing.

"I know I am taking my life in my own hands here,

Mistress. But, if I don't ask, I will go crazy." Rhyno

started to say, but stopped.

"What, Rhyno? Tell me. What can it hurt?" Jordan

asked, smiling at him.

"I would like a night with Shannon and..." He

couldn't bring himself to say, no matter how hard he

tried.

Jordan decided to put him out of his misery. "Me?"

She asked. Rhyno eyes went wide. "Well, if this your

fantasy, Shannon and me, well... 1, I have to talk

to Shannon. When it comes to me, I hate to say this,

but you have to ask Adam and Matt. If they're cool

with this, I will make your fantasy come true. If I

know my Lil One, he will do it." She stated.

"Thank you Mistress, for at least hearing me out."

Rhyno, said kissing her hand. He walked slowly away.

Jordan smiled. "You two can come out." Jordan told

them. Adam and Matt walked out of the shadows.

"Jordie, Jordie, Jordie. You are sooo bad. You

enjoyed messing with him, didn't you?" Adam asked,

smiling.

"Who me? Never." She told him.

Matt just laughed "I agree with Addy. You enjoyed

doing that to him."

"Well, do you think I should do it?" She asked.

"Truth?" Matt asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't have asked, if I didn't want the

truth." Jordan told him.

"Ok, Angel. I say you let Shannon go first. If he

says he's cool, then yes. But, I know something else.

There's someone else he wants, but couldn't

tell you." Matt said, grinning evilly.

"Oh, why do I have a feeling I am going to love

this one." Jordan grinned.

"You're not. You and Shannon aren't the only ones

he wants.' Matt told him.

"Who?" Jordan asked, as Adam wrapped his arms

around

her. They both wanted to know.

"You read his file. It has his likes. Women, he

likes them to take control. They also have to have

blue eyes and black hair. But, his men? He likes

blondes. And, they must be taller than him." Matt

grinned at her. Jordan returned the smile, knowing

what he was saying.

Adam's eyes went wide. "Me? It's been a long time

since a citizen wanted me." Adam told him.

"When Matt and I return from New York, we will talk

more about this." Jordan told them. "But for now

tell Shannon to play nice with him."

Matt went to Ron, to get his medical clearance for

travel. Adam made it clear that he wouldn't be able to

go without it. Matt knew Adam would go so far as to

handcuff him to the bed, in order to make sure he got

his rest, while he and Jordan left the island.

Matt was determined to leave with them, so, he

decided to see if he can bluff Ron into giving him his

clearance. He was in the exam room, going over his

plan, when the big man came in, with John in tow.Matt

knew he had to do double duty to get by BOTH of these

men.

He smiled, as Ron looked over the chart, and John

examined him. Listening to his heart, taking his blood

pressure and pulse. All the good stuff doctors

do."Have you been getting your rest, Matt?" John

asked, after writing down his vitals."And, if we allow

you to travel, will you still be able to rest? No over

doing it?" John asked.

He and Ron both studied him closely. For any sign of

a lie. "Yes, sir. I'll be with two of the most

stubborn people around. You know that."

Ron chuckled. "You've got that right. Those two are

very stubborn."

"So, there won't be a problem in my leaving with

them?" Matt asked, hopefully.

Ron and John exchanged glances. They suspected

differently than from what Matt told them. The vitals

showed it. "Yeah. Yeah, you can go." Ron said. "But,

if I hear of you not getting enough rest, I'll put you

back in here, and cuff you to the bed myself."

"Don't worry. I won't be back here, as a patient.

Thanks, guys." Matt said, as he left the room. He

smiled as he hurried to the house, to get his bags.

John turned to Ron. "His blood pressure is way too

high for my liking. I think we may have made a

mistake."

"I know we have. But, I know Matt. He would leave

tonight, with or without our release." Ron stated.

"If he doesn't get his pressure down, it could be

very bad." John said. "I think I'll have a friend of

mine keep an eye on him while they're in New York.

"Matt saw Shane standing by the door to his room, as

he walked into the house. He smiled at his lover.

"Hey, Sugar. Why are you here?" Matt asked.

"I wanted to see if I could change your mind. To see

if there was any way you would stay here with me."

Shane replied.

Matt studied him. "Are you upset that I'm leaving?"

Shane sighed. "Upset? No, not really. It's just

that...I'll miss you, baby." He said, walking up to

Matt, and wrapping his arms around him. "I can't stand

the thought of you not being around."

"I'll miss you too. You know why I have to go."

"Yeah, I know. To keep Jordan safe. I understand

that. Forgive me for being selfish. I just love you."

"You're not being selfish. I understand how you

feel. When Shane-O had you, and I knew you wouldn't be

here at night for me to cuddle up to, I was very

lonely. But, you know I am coming back to you. I won't

ever leave you alone." Matt told him.

"No way I can change your mind?" Shane asked.

"Baby, I would love nothing better than to stay here

with you. But, I have to go with Jordan. Since she

gave my position back in security, it's part of my job

to ensure her safety."

"Well, then. Just be careful. And, come back in one

piece." Shane said, kissing him.

"With kisses like that to look forward to? You

better believe I'll be coming back!" Matt told him.

Adam and Jordan sat on their bed, packing, when

Shannon walked in, pouting.

"I want to go to. Shane going to be mean to me.

Please Addy? Stay with me?" Shannon begged.

Jordan smiled. "Addy, if you want to stay here, it's

fine with me. I'll be ok."

"No, Jordan. For some reason, Matt wants both of us

to be with you. Did you tell Ron about Matt's blood

pressure?" Adam asked.

"Yes. I called and told them truth. They are

sending

me some meds for him." Jordan told them, putting the

last of her stuff in her shoulder bag.

Matt walked in "Ok baby, lets go we have plane to

catch." Matt told them.

"Shanny, when I get back, I may need your help with

training someone, who has a little crush on you."

Jordan told him.

"Who?" He asked.

"Rhyno." She said, closing the door.

Shannon was shocked. He heard stories about him.

And now, he was going to find out if there true.

Adam walked out of the bedroom, with his bags

"Shanny take care of Sugar. He's mad because Matt's

leaving ok?"

"Sure." Shannon told him. 'Like that's going to be

easy to do.' He thought.

It was a few days later. Shane didn't want to have

anything to do with anyone. He kept himself locked up

his room, not eating, or anything. Just laying there

in his bed, hugging Matt's pillow. He was lonely, and

heartbroken. Matt hadn't even called him since he's

been gone.

But, Matt had called him. Shannon took those calls.

When Lil One tried to tell him he had a phone call,

all he heard was heartbreaking sobs. Shannon was tired

of trying to reach Shane, so he decided to see if what

he had heard about Rhyno was true.

After the first awkward moments, Shannon relaxed

around the big man. They were in Shannon's room in the

house. Shannon knew that his room was monitored

by cameras, and he would be safe.

Shannon laid on his bed, watching Terry as he slowly

walked to the bed. Terry admired the lithe form

lying in front of him. Shannon might be smaller

compared to some on this island, but, Terry knew he

was full of fire. He had to be if he was with the

Mistress of the Island.

Shannon licked his lips as he watched Terry lay

beside him. Terry had a very impressive body. Shannon

knew he had an impressive cock to match.

Terry kissed him, tenderly. "I have dreamed of you,

Shannon. You have haunted me since I came to this

island."

"Dreams do come true on Eden, Terry. Make yours

come

true. Take me." Shannon said. "I'm lonely, and I need

you to fill that space."

Terry needed no more encouraging. He took control

of

Shannon. He kissed him deeply. Then, he made his way

down his chest, to his nipples, making them stand up.

He took the navel ring in his mouth, and twirled it

with his tongue.

Shannon loved the affection Terry was showing him.

He moaned and writhed under the big man. He gasped

when his ring was toyed with. He screamed when his

cock was taken into that heat, and slid down the

throat.

Terry felt like he was in heaven. Shannon, writhing

and moaning under him, at his mercy, his cock in his

mouth. It felt so good to be with the young man who

was a constant in his dreams. He used the lube Shannon

had by him, to coat his fingers, and pressed them

into Shannon's entrance.

Shannon moaned, and bucked up, trying to get more

feeling from those fingers. "Terry, please. Take me,

now." He begged.

Terry obeyed. He slid his fingers out of Shannon,

and took his cock out of his mouth. He took his cock

and slowly entered Shannon.

"Oh, yes! More! Faster! Harder!" Shannon cried.

Terry thrusted hard and deep into the young man,

loving the heat that surrounded him. Terry moaned when

he was fully sheathed, and thrusted inside Shannon.

"This feels much better than any dream I could ever

have!" He exclaimed, as he took Shannon close to the

edge.

"I want us to come together, Terry. Make me come!

Make me scream your name!" Shannon said.

Terry went harder and faster, determined to reach

that peak of pleasure with his young new lover. He

threw his head back, as he saw Shannon arch his back.

Together, they rode the wave of pleasure, and

soared

like eagles. "Shannon!" Terry screamed. "TERRY!"

Shannon shouted.

Shane heard this, and sobbed heavily. He missed his

dark lover, now more than ever. He wished that it was

he and Matt making those sounds. He knew that since

Matt had not called, that Matt had found someone else

to take his place.

Little did Shannon or Shane know, Matt, Adam, and

Jordan returned to the island. Kevin paged Jordan

right away. Jordan walked into Kevin's office.

"Jordan, you know how you asked me to put cameras into

Shanny's room?"

"Yes why?" Jordan asked

"You may want to see this." Kevin laughed. Jordan

sat in the chair. She busted out laughing. "Matt Adam

come and look."

Their eyes went wide. "Oh, you shouldn't have told

him about Terry." Adam told her.

"Oh but a show to watch." Kevin laughed.

"How long has this been going on?" Matt asked.

"First time." Kevin told him.

Jordan got up, smiling "Addy, we need to talk.

Matt,

you better go see Shane." Jordan told them.

Adam and Jordan headed upstairs, taking the long way

so they could talk. "I want to play with Terry too.

The boy has got some moves." Jordan said, smiling.

"Baby I love how you think. But, you know the

rules. He has to earn the right for a night with

you." Adam said, smiling evilly.

"Oh, but I think he has, by coming to me." Jordan

told him.

"True. Alright, lets play with him." Adam told

her. She smiled.

"I swear baby. I will give you one night just the

two of us. I want to wrap my legs around you, and

scream your name over and over again." She told him,

kissing his neck.

Matt walked into the house. Shane was standing on

the balcony Matt smiled. Finally, he was home. He

could be with his dark lover. Something he had

dreamed of since before he left. He wrapped his arms

around Shane. Only to have them pulled away, as Shane

turned to him, eyes blazing.

Matt knew then, he was dealing with Hurricane.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! You leave here,

promising to call me. It's been 4 days! And, not once

did you call!"

"But, I did call. More than once." Matt defended.

"Don't you lie to me! You didn't call!"

Adam and Jordan walked in, hearing the screaming.

They stood in shock at the scene that greeted them.

Shane was furious. He glared at Matt. "Who is he?" He

asked.

"Who is who?" Matt asked, confused.

"The one you found to take my place!" Shane shouted.

"Oh, this is too good." Adam said. Jordan shushed

him.

"There's no one, baby. You are the one for me."

"BULLSHIT! You leave me, fly off to New York, you

don't call. I don't know if you're dead, or anything.

Who the hell is he? What's his name? Is he better

in bed than me?"

Matt was stunned. Shane believed that he found

someone else? Said that he didn't call? What was going

on?

Adam smirked. "Hell, yeah, he's better than you."

He

said. Jordan elbowed him. Matt glared daggers. Then,

his eyes glazed.

"Uh-oh." Jordan said. "I think this is where we

take our leave." She said, pushing Adam out the door.

"Tell me about him, Matt." Shane demanded.

"Oh, he's about 6 ft. 11, blonde, hazel eyes." Adam

said. Jordan shoved him out the door, as he laughed.

"Oh, so, a blonde, huh? Figured as much." Shane

said.

"Hurricane, Matt would never cheat on Shane. If you

would just listen to his heart, you would know that."

Ice said. "Adam is just being a smart ass. There

is no one Matt would rather have."

"Oh, I doubt that! He hasn't been happy with me for

a long time! Why else would he go off with Jordan AND

Adam?" Hurricane asked.

"Maybe because it's his job to make sure Jordan is

safe at all times? Maybe because he had another reason

to go?" Ice told him.

"Damn straight he did! A blonde reason!" Hurricane

shouted.

"No. The reason is...he had to make sure his

surprise was being taken care of."

"What do you mean? A surprise?"

"Matt bought a whole lot of land in Hawaii. It is a

surprise for Jordan and Adam. A anniversary gift."

"What?" Hurricane asked.

"You know Jordan wants to leave Eden."

"Yeah. But,"

"But, nothing. Shut up and listen, for a change."

Ice told him. "Matt is having a house built for them."

Ice whispered. "A house big enough for ALL of us."

"In Hawaii?" Hurricane asked.

"Yes. Jordan still wants tropical surroundings.

Hawaii is perfect. Matt already has a house there,

they're just adding to it."Hurricane couldn't believe

it.

"And, that's why you left?"

"That's why Matt left. He wouldn't cheat on Shane.

He loves him too damn much."

"You know, I've never made love to Ice before."

"And, I've never made love with a Hurricane

either." Ice said.

Hurricane quickly picked Ice up, and carried him

into his room.

"I can walk." Ice said.

"Shut up, and enjoy the ride." Hurricane replied.

He laid Ice down on the bed, and quickly tore his

clothes off.

"Hey! I just bought those!" Matt cried.

"So, go back to New York and buy you some more!"

Hurricane told him. Before Ice could make a comeback,

Hurricane kissed him, as he wrapped his hand around

Ice's cock.

Ice moaned. "Damn, you've got a grip, there,

Hurricane."

"Only gets better." He replied.

"I don't want foreplay. I want you inside me, now!"

Ice demanded.

"Always happy to accomodate." Hurricane told him.

He oiled his fingers, and his cock liberally. He

lifted Ice's legs over his shoulders, and entered him

fully. He waited for Ice to adjust to him.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Ice

asked. "Move your ass!"

Hurricane chuckled. "Very different from Matt." He

muttered to himself.

"Not really. Just want you so bad, I can't wait any

longer!" Ice told him.

Hurricane moved quickly, enjoying the feel of Ice

surrounding him. He moaned deep in his throat, and

threw his head back. He let Shane regain control.

"Damn, baby. So tight!" He said.

Ice was still in charge of Matt. He gritted his

teeth, as he bucked back into him.

Shane soon found himself close to climax. He knew he

wouldn't last much longer, but, he wanted his dark

lover to fly with him.

Adam and Jordan knew what was going on. Adam place

his hands over his ears, preparing for the howl he

knew was coming. Jordan looked at him, curious.

"You better do the same, love. His howl is enough to

pierce the inside of your head!" Adam told her.

"It can't be THAT loud." She replied.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He told her.

Ice was close to reaching his orgasm too.

"Hurricane, come with me! Let's blow this place

apart!" He said, through gritted teeth.

"Ready when you are, Ice." Shane replied.

Matt bucked harder back into him, as Shane thrusted

harder into Matt.

Matt took a deep breath, and let out a howl, as he

found his release. That howl was loud enough, Adam

thought they could hear it in New York!

Jordan quickly covered her ears. Adam chuckled.

"Told you he was loud!" He said.

"How does he do that?" She asked.

"I don't know. To be honest, I don't WANT to know."

Adam replied.

Shane was so enthralled at the feeling he was

having, he didn't hear the howl completely. But, what

he did hear, was enough to force him to cover his

ears. "Damn, Ice! I'd like to be able to hear from

now

on!" he said.

Jordan looked at Adam "Well, we have lil one to deal

with. Ready?" She asked.

Jordan and Adam walked into Shannon's room. She

pulled the sheets back, slapped Shannon bare ass. "You

bad boy." She yelled, trying not to laugh at

him.

Shannon eyes flew opened. He looked up and her

and Adam.

"I want to see you and Terry now." She told him.

Shannon slowly moved from under Terry's arms.

"Terry. let's go. Better get dressed too.

She's not happy." Shannon told him.

"Oh, boys, just put your boxers on. That's all."

Jordan called.

Shannon and Terry walked into Jordan's room. Adam

was sitting in the chair by the bed, while Jordan laid

across the bed. "Oh, you two are so bad. You, Shannon,

should know better than to mess with me." She told

him.

"Mistress, I'm sorry." Shannon said, crawling aross

the bed, kissing her.

"It's ok, lil one. But, you have to learn not to

take any new playmates without asking." She told him.

"Terry, Matt and I understand you want one night

with our lover. My wife. Is this true?" Adam asked.

Terry looked at Adam. "A trainer asked you question

Rhyno, answer him" Jordan demanded.

"Yes, it's true. I want a night with Mistress Sinful

and..." Terry started to say but couldn't again.

Shannon looked up. "Tell them, Terry. They will

make your wildest fantasies come true. If you want,

I'll stay. I won't leave." Shannon told him.

Jordan ran her hands down Shannon's chest. "Who is

lil one?" She asked, kissing along his neck, already

knowing the answer. "It isn't my place to say

Mistress." Shannon answered, moaning.

"Tell me." She told him, eyeing Terry.

"Who is it?" She asked him

"The Mistress asked you a question." Adam hissed.

"Mistress Sinful and Edge." Terry moaned, when Adam

climbed on the bed, running his hands over Shannon's

hip.

Jordan looked at Adam who smiled. Adam nodded.

"Tonight be here and, just so you know..." Jordan told

him, jumping off the bed, running her hand over his

manhood. "This belongs to Edge and Me. Don't touch it,

or our Lil One, until I say you can." She smiled,

kissing him deeply.

"Be here at 8pm. If you are late, it doesn't

happen." Adam told him.

Matt laid in Shane's arms. How he missed having

those strong arms around him. Being as sick as he

was, and then leaving for a long period of time, he

hadn't had time to enjoy things like this. He

enjoyed being in Adam's arms, and having Adam as

intimate as he was allowed to be, but, being in the

arms of his DARK love, made him feel so good inside,

he

thought he would bust.

"Tell me what's going on with Shannon? I haven't

exactly been the most friendly person toward him since

you left." Shane told him.

"Shannon's found a new toy to play with. His name

is

Terry. In fact, before I came here, I saw a tape of

those two together." Matt replied.

"OH? And, what were they doing?" Shane asked.

"What do you think they were doing?" Matt replied,

laughing.

"So, Lillun found a Bigun to play with, huh?" Shane

asked, laughing. "About time the kid found a way to

grow up!"

"Terry wanted to have a night with Shannon. From

what I remember, he also wants one with

Jordan...AND Adam."

"Both of them? At the same time? I don't think

there's any man in this universe who can handle that!"

"I know. But, that's what Terry wants. And, being

the Mistress of the Island, Jordan must fulfill his

fantasy."

"Crazy woman. Don't she know what she's getting

herself into? I've seen Terry. He'll tear her apart!"

"Adam will be there. He'll protect her. And, so can

we. In our secret way. Terry doesn't know about

that." Matt told him.

"Yeah, we can take care of him. If he dares to hurt

her, he better watch out. There might be an ICY

HURRICANE on his ass!"

"Not to mention, leave him on the EDGE." Matt added.

Shannon looked at Jordan after Terry left. "How

much

trouble am I in?" He asked. "Not much. But, I think

he needs to know who you love, don't you?" Jordan

asked.

"Yes. I love Matt, Adam, Shane and YOU." Shannon

told her.

"And we love you, lil one." Shane told him walking

in.

"Jordan we need to talk to you before tonight." Matt

told her.

"What?"

"I think Shane and I should be here tonight. Terry

is nice, but, from what we have heard, he's wild in

bed. Shane's scared he'll hurt you, and not mean

too." Matt told her.

"I am a big girl, boys. I think I can take care of

myself." She hissed.

"DAMN IT JORDAN! WILL YOU JUST ONCE DO WHAT WE

ASK?." Shane yelled.

Jordan and Matt jumped back. Never has Shane show

this side when it came to her. Matt, yes, but Jordan,

no.

"Ok, Sugar. I'll have you guys here also." Jordan

told him.

Sugar kissed her "Thank you"

Shane looked around the house, making sure

everything was in order for Terry. He felt he owed it

to Jordan for being a shit to her Matt Adam and Jordan

were all taking naps, totally exhausted from their

trip. He watched as Shannon moped around the house. He

could tell Lillun was up to something. And it was

Jordan he was hunting. "Bad move. But I think you are

going to meet your match kid." He said, outloud.

Shane walked into Matt's room. "Matty, wake up. I

need to ask you something." He said, kissing Matt

softly.

"What?" Matt growled.

"Sorry for waking you, baby, but Shanny is up to

something. And I'm still learning how to get into his

mind, without him knowing." Shane told him.

"Where is he?" Matt asked, rolling onto his tummy,

folding the pillow under his head. "Jordie's office.

She fell asleep in there, going over files."

Matt's eyes opened wide. "Oh really. That should

tell you baby, it's her. He feels like he betrayed

her. Of the four of us, the two he hates to think is

pissed at him, is Jordie and me. So he's going to try

and make it up to her." Matt smiled. "But, you can

have some fun with him."

"Oh really? How?" Shane asked.

"Cut him off. Or, try to get into her mind, which

you can do, and tell her you want to mess with lil

one." Matt smiled.

"Oh, good idea. Ok, now you sleep." Shane said,

getting up.

"Just remember, you are messing with Jordie.

She can be a bitch if you get her going, and don't

finish." Matt warned.

Shane walked out of the room. Watching Shanny. He

walked up behind him, grabbing him. "Whatcha doing

lilun? You're not thinking of waking up Sinny are

we?"

"Maybe. And you're one to talk. You yelled at her.

You're lucky you didn't eat her heel." Shannon

grinned.

Shane looked at him. "You're right. Why in the blue

hell didn't she kick my ass?" Shane asked.

"Truth?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, truth. Besides Adam and Matty, you know her

the best." Shane told him.

"She loves you." Shannon told him, hoping he could

get away from him.

"Yeah right. She does. But, not that kind of love

dumb ass." Shane told him, going to sit on the couch.

Shannon looked from the office to Shane. 'Shit

Shit! Had my opening, but what do I do? I have to be

sweet.' Shannon yelled at himself. Shannon sat on

couch beside Shane. "What the hell is that supposed to

mean? Not that kind of Love?"

Shane looked at him. "She only puts up with me

because of you and Matt." Shane told him.

"Bullshit. Like you said, I know her, and she does

love you. If you think other wise, YOU'RE a dumb ass."

Shannon hissed. He knew Jordan just as well as Matt

and Adam, and he knew she didn't give her heart to

just anyone. Shane just looked at him. "That's it.

Lets go. Time to play with Sinny. And, I don't want

to hear shit from you." Shannon hissed.

Shannon dragged Shane into Jordan's office,

slamming

the door shut. Jordan and Adam jumped at the sound.

"What the hell is your problem, lilun?" Adam

asked. He hated to be startled awake like this. He

thought someone was after Jordan again.

"I have no problem. Shane does."Shannon answered.

Shane didn't want a confrontation with either of

them. All he wanted was to be back in Matt's arms.

Where he felt safe.

"What is it, Sugar?" Jordan asked.

Shane didn't answer. He just kept looking back at

the

door, trying to figure a quick way out of this room,

and the house.Shannon nudged him. Shane pushed back.

He still refused to look at either of them.

"Shane, you have a problem. Spill it." Adam told

him.

Shane shook his head. "I ain't got no problem." He

answered.

Jordan knew better. When Shane said

something, using that kind of grammar, he had

something on his mind. Something he was afraid of

telling. "Shannon, tell us."

"Shane feels that you only put up

with him because of me and Matt. He feels like you

don't love him, for himself. Just tolerate him

because he and Matt love each other. And, you love

Matt too much to refuse him." Shannon explained.

"That's bullshit!" Adam shouted. "Gregory Shane

Helms. You have known us for a long time. Do you

honestly think that we would allow anyone to live with

us, unless WE loved THEM?" Adam asked.

"I..." Shane didn't know what to say.

"I'll tell

you right now, you dumbass prick! We LOVE YOU! No

if's, and's, or but's about it. Dammit! If we didn't,

no matter how we feel about Matt, we would NEVER

have allowed you into our HOME!" Adam told him.

Shannon smirked. "Told you so." He said.

Jordan walked over to him. She wrapped her arms

around Shane. "Sugar, what made you ever think we

didn't love you?"

"I just didn't think you would. You have Adam,

Shannon, and Matt. I just doubted you would ever

love me as well."

"Sugar, we are ALL soulmates. We are bonded to each

other through our entire being. We do love you. I'm

sorry if we gave you a reason to ever doubt that. How

can I make it up to you?" She asked.

Adam smiled. 'Oh, this is gonna be good.' He

thought. He looked at Shannon. 'Let's go play with

Matt.'

'He's sleeping!' Shannon told him.

'All the better. Let's go wake him up!' Adam

replied, smiling wickedly. "Jordan, we are going to

leave you two alone, so you can 'talk' more." Adam

told her.

"Don't you DARE wake Matt up!" She ordered.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Adam replied. They left the

room, She sighed heavily. "That's just exactly what

they are going to do." She said.

"He's not really asleep. I woke him up earlier. I

think he's gonna be playing with them." Shane told

her.

"Oh, shit. When Matt wants to play, there's no

telling what will happen."

Shane laughed. "I know."

She leaned up and kissed Shane. "Now, how can I

make that misunderstanding up to you?" She asked.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways." Shane replied. He

picked her up and carried her to the couch, kissing

her deeply.

While at the same time, Adam and Shannon sneak into

Matt's room. They lay down beside him, kissing him on

his cheeks. Matt knew they were there. He did want to

play with them.

He knew where Shane was. Shannon kept his mind open

to him, and he heard everything. He made a mental note

to ream Shane a new one for EVER doubting them.

Adam and Shannon kept kissing Matt, trying to wake

him up. But, he seemed oblivious to them. Adam

frowned. Matt had never been this hard to wake up

before.

Jordan read Matt's thoughts, and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked.

"Oh, Matt is playing a game with them. His OWN

game." Jordan answered, still laughing.

"Oh, shit. Those two are in for a BIG surprise!"

Shane answered.

"So are you, Sugar. Take me. Take me now." She told

him.

Adam felt Matt's pulse. It was steady, and strong.

"Why is it taking so long to wake him?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know, lillun. I knew he was tired. But, not

this tired." Adam answered, concerned.

"Maybe we ought to wait." Shannon said.

"No. I have a better idea. Let's keep on doing this,

and we can really rib him about it later." Adam

replied, smiling evilly.

Shannon returned that smile. He took Matt's nipple

in his mouth, while Adam took the other. They brought

both to tiny pebbles. "Yknow. Maybe it's better

he's asleep. I'd hate to be close when he howls."

Shannon said.

'Give them the loudest howl you ever gave, love.

Make them pay for torturing you.' Jordan told him.

'Let's play.' Jordan said.

Adam took Matt's boxers off, and took his cock in

his mouth. Shannon continued to play with his chest.

Adam had to really work to make Matt hard. Adam grew

more concerned about his health. But, that concern was

put to rest when Matt's cock grew hard in his mouth.

Satisfied, he bobbed his head, licking each side of

his cock, and licking the tip as he went up. He placed

his fingers inside Matt, preparing him.

Matt found it hard to keep quiet. The feel of

Adam's mouth on him, and the fingers penetrating him.

On top of Shannon playing with his chest put Matt in a

difficult positon. How was he gonna keep from bucking

up into each of them? He was determined to find a way.

Jordan soon found herself at Shane's mercy. He had

taken their clothes off, and was nursing on her breast

as he fingered her. She moaned, and bucked into his

mouth, and down on those fingers, wanting more

of Sugar. She also wanted a little Hurricane, but,

that would come later.

Shane loved the moans and gasps he was hearing,

coming from Jordan. He had waited a long time to have

her all to himself. He was going to take full

advantage of it.

Matt made the connection to him, and they each saw

what the other was doing. Shane laughed, as he felt

the

difficulty Matt was having, trying to continue his

game.

He couldn't wait to get inside Jordan any longer.

Now, that he had that connnection with his dark lover,

they would soon find their release together. As they

vowed to do for all eternity.

Adam soon found himself ready to explode. The

tightness of Matt around his fingers, made him almost

lose control over his own body. He slid his cock

into his dark love, and thrusted hard. He thought

that if anything would wake Matt up, it would be that.

He was wrong. Shannon couldn't believe it. He saw

how hard Adam was, and he knew how it would feel to

have that inside him."Shannon, take him in your

mouth. Together, we'll wake him up." Adam gasped,

"Good God! He's TIGHT!"

Shannon took Matt's cock in his mouth, and bobbed

his head fast.

Adam increased his thrusts, in time with Shannon.

Still, no response.

'Ready, my love? I can't hold out much longer.'

Matt

asked Shane.

'Good God, yes! Hurry!' Shane answered.

Jordan knew Shane and Matt were close. She felt for

Adam, and knew he too was close to orgasm. She found

herself bucking down on Shane harder. Determined

to reach that point at the same time.'On the count

of three.' Jordan sent.

'One.' Shane said

'Two.' Matt said

'THREE!' They all said.

Adam was stunned. For while he was reaching his

climax, Matt found his too. And, released a howl that

a wild animal would be jealous of.

Shannon jumped off the bed, covering his ears. His

eyes were wide. He had NEVER heard such a

howl!

Jordan and Shane screamed each other's names, as

they found their abyss and flew high over it. They

heard Matt's howl, and added their own music to it.

It was beautiful music indeed. Adam came back down

fast. He stared into the dark chocolate brown eyes

of his dark love. "You were awake, the whole time?"

He asked.

"Of course, my love. Did you think that I wouldn't

know when you or Shannon were anywhere around? I

wanted to play a game. And, you obliged. Good LORD!

Did you EVER!" Matt said, as he sank into his

pillow.

Adam laughed. "I'll get you for this." He vowed.

Jordan and Shane collapsed into each other's arms.

Shane smiled, when he heard the exchange between

Matt and Adam. And, he knew that Shannon was still on

the floor, in shock from that howl. 'You are pure

evil, Matt. PURE EVIL!' He sent.

'That's why you love me.' Matt returned.

Shannon looked at them, pouting. He stood up,

stomped out of the room laid on the couch. "What's

wrong with lilun?" Adam asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Matt laughed. "He was

hunting Jordie, and what happened? Shaney got the dumb

ass idea that she didn't love him. So, Shanny gave up

on the hunt." Matt laughed harder.

"Poor thing. Can't win, can he?" Adam laughed also.

"Nope he can't but we know Jordan always takes care

of him. He's just being our baby." Matt said.

Shane and Jordan laid in each other arms. "Thank

You

for this Sinny." Shane smiled, kissed her.

"You're welcome. But I will kick your ass if you

ever get the dumbass idea we don't love you." She told

him.

"Yes Sinny." He said, standing "I better make sure

Matt and Addy are ok." Shane told her.

"Ok Sugar. I am going to try and take a nap." She

said, closing her eyes.

Shannon watched as Shane walked into the room with

Matt and Adam. He smiled evilly. "What's Jordan

doing?" He asked, before Shane shut the door.

"Tryin to take a nap. So, leave her alone." Shane

told him, closing the door.

"Yeah, right. Leave her alone. NOT." He smiled

evilly.

Adam opened the door. "DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT

LILUN. SHE NEEDS HER REST!" He yelled.

He shut the door. Adam, Matt, and Shane busted out

laughing. "Addy, your sooo mean." Shane said,

laughing.

Shannon stuck out his tounge. "To quote my Mistress

BITE ME!" He yelled. He stood walked to her office,

when Matt opened the door. "Leave her alone Shannon!"

He yelled, slamming the door. "AHHHH! BITE ME!"

Shannon yelled again.

He slowly opened Jordan office door looking in. She

was laying on the couch, sleeping. She only had on

Shane's shirt. He was in awe of her. She had her

headphones on. That told him he had his work cut out

for him. 'Damn. Nothing's going to stop me. NOT MATT

ADAM OR SUGAR' he told himself, walking to her.

Jordan's outside line rang Shannon growled. "I'm

just not meant to get laid today, am I?" He asked

himself. Shannon answered the phone "Dr Jordan

Copeland's office, may I help you?" Shannon asked.

"Yes. This Special Agent Dwayne Johnson. I need to

speak to Dr. Copeland." Dwayne said.

"Sorry, Dr Copeland is away from her office. May I

take a message?" Shannon asked.

"Yes. Is this Jordan's assistant, Shannon?"

"Yes, this is. Can I help you? If not, I can get

Dr Copeland's husband, Adam, if you like." Shannon

told him.

"No. You may be able to help. I am trying to get

in touch with her sister's, Mercy Foley, husband, Jean

Paul. I have some news for him. Can you tell me how to

get in touch with him?" Dwayne asked.

"No, but our head of Security is Kevin Nash. If you

want, I can tranfer you to him?" Shannon offered.

"Sure, if you could also ask Jordan to get in touch

with me at the Miami office." He asked.

"Sure. As soon as she gets back, I will tell her."

Jordan rolled over, saw Shannon. "Who was on the

phone, lil one?" Jordan asked.

"Mercy's ex boss, Dwayne Johnson. Looking for

Hunter. He also wants you to call him at the Miami

office. When you're not busy." Shannon said, smiling

at her. Shannon knew that Matt wasn't only one having

health problems and Jordan needed to relax.

"Ok. I'll call him later. He might need someone to

come and get Mercy's stuff from the Miami office,

that's all." Jordan said, pulling her headphones back

on. She didn't hear the growl come from Shannon.

Kevin picked up the phone. "Kevin Nash." He said.

"Hey Kev, it's Dwayne. I need to find Jean Paul

right away. Something has come to light, and I feel

he needs to make some decisions on it." he told Kevin.

"What's up? You know Jean Paul isn't on Eden right

now. He left a few weeks ago. What's going on?" Kevin

asked.

"Kevin, I need to know something. Is it true you

were Mercy's father, and not Mick?" Dwayne asked.

"Yes, it's true. What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"I had a young lady get in touch with us, trying

find Mercy. It seems Mercy was paying her medcal

bills for her. That's all I can say, before I talk to

Jordan or Hunter." Dwayne said.

Kevin understood what he was telling him, without

saying it.

"Why Jordan?" He asked. "She's listed as next of

kin in Mercy's file. Along with William Kidman and

Crystal Hardy. But, Jordan and Jean Paul had her

power of attorney." Dwayne told him. "Ok. I will track

down Jordan, and tell her to get in touch with you."

Kevin told him good bye, punched up Jordan's camera

feed. He saw she was sleeping. He decided to let her.

"Jordie, your going to have a fit, if what I

think is up is true." Kevin said, turning it off.

Shannon heard the camera go off. He moved out sight

of it. "Shit, that was close." Shannon said. He moved

over to Jordan, knelt down, kissed her.

Kevin paced around his office, wanting to know what

his daughter was up to before her death. And the only

ones who could find out was Jordan and Hunter,

both loose cannons. "Mercy, I hope to God what I think

is up, is. Maybe your little sister won't go crazy.

And Hunter will get his head out of his ass." He

said, picking up a picture of her and Jordan off his

desk.

Whisper walked, very pregnant "Hey baby, what's

wrong?"

"I got a call from Mercy old boss. He needs to

talk

to Jordan or Hunter right away." He told her.

"Wait. Jordie is on the island. She got back

tonight. Plus, Shannon just called, saying Jordan

needs you to give Rhyno a message. That she's sorry,

but Edge and Sinful need to cancel their appointment

with him. And, tell him to come by on Saturday at

8p.m."

"Whisper, can you do something for me?" Kevin

asked.

"Sure baby, what's that?" She asked.

"I need you to call Shanny back and tell him that,

as soon as Angel returns to the land of the living, NO

MATTER what time, I need her to call."

"Sure baby, anything. Oh, I got little gossip you

might like. Jordan is naming a new CEO and guess who?"

"Who baby?"

"You. Jordan is going to leave the island in 2-6

months" She smiled, as he growled.

"She would do that. Brat." Kevin replied.

Whisper sat in Kevin's lap. "Matt still hasn't told

her about his plans, has he? If he did, I don't think

she would name you as CEO." She said, picking up the

phone, dialing Jordan number.

"Hello?" Answered a very pissed off Shannon.

"Listen here you little shit, I maybe having a

baby,

but I'll still kick your ass, if you answer that phone

with that tone of voice with me again." She hissed.

"Sorry Mistress Whisper. But, Jordan's phones won't

stop ringing, and she's trying to rest." He told her.

Whisper smiled evilly. "No baby, I heard what was

going on there. That you are trying to get laid. You

brat."

"Well, then, let me get laid! And, then I will be

nice." He growled.

Whisper just laughed "Shanny, Kevin wants to see or

speak to Jordan as soon, and I quote, as she returns

to the land of the living."

"Bye baby." was the last thing Shannon heard, before

he hung Jordan's phone up, and turned on voice mail,

shutting the ringers off her phones.

Shannon was determined to get Jordan tonight, any

way he had to go about it. He was frustrated as hell.

He knew Adam, Matt and Shane had all gotten their

share of love from each other, but, he had been left

out in the cold. No more.

He walked over to Jordan, laid beside her, and

kissed her. That kiss woke her up. She smiled, as

she read his open mind.

"Shanny, I've been waiting for you." She said.

"No where near as long as I have been waiting." He

replied. He kissed her deeply. He made quick work of

their clothes. Which shocked her. He smiled. "Like

I said, I've been waiting a long time. I don't intend

on waiting much longer." He took one of her nipples,

bringing it taut and hard as a pebble. She moaned and

writhed under him.

"Shanny, don't stop." She gasped.

He smiled. He finally had her where he wanted her.

He took her other nipple, and paid it the same loving

attention. While his hands kept busy too, fingering

her, making her wet and ready for him.

While in another bedroom, Matt, Shane and Adam all

laughed, knowing the their lillun was finally getting

what he had been wanting. Jordan, all to himself.

"Kid deserves it." Matt said, as he snuggled down

in between Adam and Shane. Who both laid a protective

arm around him.

"Sure does." Adam replied. "He's been good. He

deserves some special attention. Y'know, if YOU were

good, I'd give you some of that attention myself." He

told Matt, smiling evilly.

"Thought you only did that when I was bad." Matt

teased. "And, I've been very, very, bad."

"That ain't no lie!" Shane replied. "But, damn

baby. When you ARE BAD, you are VERY GOOD!"

Adam quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I'll just

have to see for myself. I thought Ice was the bad

side of you."

"No, Matt is his own bad side. Ice is tame compared

to him." Shane told him. He was egging Adam on. Ice

was Matt's bad side, but, Adam didn't need to know

that.

Jordan moaned, when Shannon entered her. "Damn,

Shannon, you feel so good!"

"You are the one who feels good, Jordie. So tight!"

Shannon increased his thrusts into her. She met

each one eagerly. It wasn't long before she was close

to her abyss. "Oh, Shanny! Come. Let's go

together."

Shannon couldn't believe he was close either. He

had wanted it to last, but, after waiting so long, and

feeling her tightness and heat, made that impossible.

He thrusted on last hard time, and screamed her name

as he soared with her over that paradise.

"Still doesn't match you, love." Shane said, after

hearing those screams.

"He doesn't scream." Adam told him. "He..."

"HOWLS!" They both said.

Jordan and Shannon found it hard to come down from

their high. They laid together, in each other's arms,

and fell asleep, after getting their breath back.

"Well, it's quiet in there now." Matt said.

"Yeah. Must be asleep." Shane said.

"Sounds like a good idea. Tomorrow, my dark love,

you will be bad, won't you?" Adam asked.

"Most definately." Matt answered. "I want both of

you. So, I will be doubly bad."

They laid down together, smiling. Each drifting off

to their own version of what would happen tomorrow.

Matt said he would be doubly bad, but, neither of the

other two knew just exactly how he had intended on

doing that.

The rest of the evening passed them all by. Without

a trace of them being there. Tomorrow held more

surprises for them, but, for now, they found rest, in

each other's arms.

Kevin paced around his office, wanting to know what

his daughter was up to, before her death. And the only

ones who could find out were Jordan and Hunter, both

loose cannons. "Mercy, I hope to God what I think

is up, is. Maybe your little sister won't go crazy.

And Hunter will get his head out of his ass." He

said, picking up a picture of her and Jordan off his

desk.

Whisper walked in, very pregnant "Hey baby. What's

wrong?"

"I got a call from Mercy's old boss. He needs to

talk to Jordan or Hunter right away." He told her.

"Wait, Jordie is on the island. She got back

tonight. Plus Shannon just called, saying Jordan needs

you to give Rhyno a message. That she's sorry, but

that Edge and Sinful need to cancel thier appointment

with him. And. tell him to come by on Saturday at

8pm."

"Whisper can you do something for me?" Kevin asked.

"Sure baby, what's that?" She asked.

"I need you to call Shanny back, and tell him that

as soon as Angel returns to the land of the living, NO

MATTER what time, I need her to call."

"Sure baby, anything. Oh, I got a little gossip you

might like to hear. Jordan is naming a new CEO, and

guess who it is?"

"Who baby?"

"You. Jordan is going to leave the island in 2-6

months" She smiled as he growled.

"She would do that. Damn brat." Kevin told her.

Whisper sat in Kevin's lap. "Matt still hasn't told

her about his plans, has he? I don't think she

would've named you as CEO, if he had." She said,

picking up the phone dialing Jordan number.

"Hello?" Said a very pissed off Shannon.

"Listen here you little shit, I maybe having a

baby, but I'll still kick your ass if you answer that

phone with that tone of voice with me again." She

hissed.

"Sorry Mistress Whisper. But, Jordan's phones

won't stop ringing, and she's trying to rest." He told

her.

Whisper smiled evilly. "No, baby. I heard what was

going on there. That you are trying to get laid,

brat."

"Well then, let me get laid! Then I will be nice."

He growled.

Whisper just laughed "Kevin wants to see or speak

to Jordan as soon as, and I quote, she returns to the

land of the living."

"Bye baby." was the last thing Shannon heard

before he hung Jordan's phone up, turned on voice

mail, shutting the ringers off her phones.

Shannon was determined to get Jordan tonight, no

matter what he had to do. He laid down beside her,

and kissed her.

That kiss woke her up. She smiled, "Shanny, I've

been waiting for you."

"Not as long as I have been." He replied. He

kissed her again, causing her to moan. He was making

quick work of their clothes. Startling Jordan.

Adam, Matt, and Shane all laid in their bed, curled

around one another. Matt was in the middle, with arms

crossed protectively around him. He had a nightmare

soon before Jordan returned. Shane was there to help.

He had told Adam, and together, they were determined

to protect their dark love. They smiled, knowing what

was going on in the next room.

"Shanny finally has Jordan, all to himself." Shane

said.

"Kid deserves it. He's been good." Adam replied.

Shannon took one of her nipples, and brought it

hard and taut. He paid the same, loving attention to

the other, while his hands fingered her, making her

wet and ready.

This quick action shocked Jordan. Shannon smiled.

"Like I said, I've been waiting a long time. I

don't intend to wait any longer."

She moaned, as she felt the fingers inside her.

"Shanny, take me." She begged.

He entered her. He moaned, at the tightness and the

heat coming from within her.

"God, Shanny. So hard!" She said.

"And, you. So tight! Soooo hot!" Shannon replied.

Jordan was surprised when she found herself close so

soon. "Come with me, Shanny. Let's go together."

Shannon wanted it to last, but, the heat and

tightness surrounding him made that difficult. So, he

thrusted one last hard time, and together, they soared

over their abyss, shouting each other's names.

Adam, Matt, and Shane smiled. "Well, sounds like

they enjoyed it." Adam said.

"Still doesn't beat our lover here." Shane stated.

"He doesn't scream. He..."

"HOWLS!" Adam and Shane said.

Shannon and Jordan found it hard to come down from

their high. They laid in each other's arms. Content

just to be there.

"It sure got quiet." Adam said.

"Yeah, probably wore themselves out." Matt said.

"Baby, when you are BAD, you wear ME out!" Shane

told him.

"BAD, huh?" Adam asked.

"Lord, yes. When Matt is bad, he's soooo damn

good!" Shane kept egging Adam.

"I thought Ice was your bad side." Adam said.

"No. Ice is tame compared to Matt, when HE'S bad."

Shane lied. It was Ice who was bad, but, Adam didn't

need to know that.

"Well, I'll just have to find out myself soon."

Adam replied. He knew Matt was tired from lack of

sleep. And, that Jordan ordered him to rest.

"Tomorrow. That's when you will be BAD, right?"

"Maybe. Depends on who makes me be bad." Matt

teased.

"I think I can handle that, love." Adam said, as he

wrapped his arms closer to Matt. Shane followed him.

"But, tonight, you rest. Tomorrow is going to be a

long day for you."

Adam had every intention on seeing how bad Matt

could be. Would he get that chance? Or, would he

have to put that on hold? Knowing their luck, they

would.

Next morning, Jordan returned Dwayne's phone

calls, just to get Kevin off her back.

"Hello, may I speak to Agent Johnson? This is Dr.

Copeland, returning his call. Thank you." Jordan was

put on hold.

"Johnson. Can I help you?"

"Yes you can, What do you want Dwayne? Kevin and

Shannon told me that you needed to get in touch with

me?" Jordan asked.

"Is there anyway you come here? What I have to

tell

you, I feel I should tell you in person." Dwayne told

her.

"No. I am retiring from Eden, and I am in middle

of getting everything ready for the new CEO, and

Mistress of the Island." Jordan told him, smiling at

Adam when he walked in.

Adam sat across from her. "You know, it's Sunday.

Our day off, and you're on phone." He said, laughing.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Dwayne hold on." She

said. "Addy, you feel like taking a trip with me to

Miami? Seeing as how you and Matty are afraid of me

running." She smiled.

"Sure, baby. What's going on?" He asked.

"Don't know, but we'll find out when we get there."

Jordan told him. "Dwayne, Adam and I will be there in

two hours. I can't get in touch with Hunter until

tonight. So you have to deal with me. Ok?" She asked.

"That's fine with me. Ss long as it's one of you." He

told her.

Jordan called Kevin, telling him she would be off

the island for a few hours, so would Adam, and maybe

Matt. She walked into Shane and Matt's room, laying

between them.

"Matty, Sugar, wake up. I have to go Miami, and

wanted to know if you guys wanted to go or stay here?"

She asked, fighting not to laugh when she heard them

both growl at her.

Matt rolled over, wrapping his arms around her.

"Forget it Jackrabbit, you're not jumping

today." He said, with Shane laughing.

"I'm taking Addy. So, how can I run? And 'if' I was

going to run, silly, boy', why would I have asked you

to come? I would have just blown up another boat." She

laughed.

Matt bursted out laughing. "You're right. No, as

long as Addy is going, I'll stay here and rest. But if

you need me, callm, and I will be there within an

hour." Matt told her.

"Matt, I'm glad you said that. I was afraid you

might want to go with us, but, I was going to tell

you no."

"Then why did you ask?" Matt asked her, confused.

Jordan studied Shane. "Do you know about his blood

pressure problem?" She asked.

Shane glared at Matt, who shrunk back into the

covers. "What kind of problem?"

"He has high blood pressure. It was discovered

when

he was poisoned. He's supposedly been taking meds for

it. Has he?"

"Not that I know of." Shane answered.

Jordan turned on Matt. "You haven't been taking

your meds?"

"No." He answered. "I've been trying to avoid

taking them."

Adam was furious. He overheard everything. "And,

risk you having a stroke? Are you trying to kiil

yourself?"

"It's my health!" Matt defended.

"But, you are OUR life! Didn't you ever consider

what it would do to US, if something happened to you?"

Adam returned.

Shane stood up, and stormed around the bed to him.

"You would still have each other. I just didn't

want to take any more meds. I've taken enough since

I've been here."

"Baby, we love you. We want you to stick around

for

a long time. You should've been taking your meds."

Shane told him.

"Shane, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of taking pills

every single day. I don't want to do it anymore."

Matt whispered.

Adam couldn't believe it. Then, he remembered

something. "Matty, do you remember when I stopped

taking my meds? What happened because of it?"

Matt nodded. "You beat the shit outta me, because

you though it was my fault Shanny was taken." Matt

answered.

"Do you want the same kind of thing happening to

you?"

Matt shook his head.

"Then take your meds, ALL of them. We want you with

us, not away from us." Adam told him.

Matt sighed heavily. "Alright. I'll do it. For

all

of you." He replied.

"For you too, baby." Shane said, kissing him.

"Shane, make DAMN sure he takes his meds, and get

his rest. DO NOT let him do anything too strenuous,

until he gets his blood pressure under control."

Jordan ordered.

"I promise. I 'll take good care of him." Shane

replied.

"Very good. Let's go Adam. We have a flight to

catch." She said. She kissed Matt, and Shane, and

left the room.

Adam kissed Shane, then Matt, deeply. "You better

be right here when we get back." He threatened.

Jordan and Adam went into her office. "Shanny, get

up. We're going to Miami. And, you can't stay out of

trouble."

"I'll stay out of trouble. I want to sleep!" He

yelled.

"No, get your ass moving! you're going." Jordan

hissed.

Jordan arrived at FBI's Miami office. Adam waited in

the limo for her.

"I need to see Agent Johnson. I'm Dr. Jordan

Copeland, Agent Foley's sister." Jordan told the

person at the front desk.

"Just head up to the 8th floor. Last office on the

right."

"Thanks" Jordan told her.

Dwayne looked up from a file. He smiled at her. "Hi

Jordan, how are you?" He asked, standing up, and

shaking her hand. "Fine. Now, what is this about

that's so important, you had to see me in person?"

Jordan asked.

"Well, maybe I should just show you. Come with me.

And you should look at this file." Dwayne told her.

They walked down the hall to a room. "Is that

Mercy's hand writing?" Dwayne asked.

"Yes this is. Mercy, like me, wrote in the language

of chicken scrach." Jordan laughed, Then she stopped

laughing. "Dwayne, is what I think it is?" She

asked, looking into the room at a baby playing.

"Yes. That is Mercy's daughter. The woman Mercy

paid to carry the child came to the office, shown me

the papers, and handed the child over. We did DNA

test, with Mercy's DNA on file, and there is a match.

She is Mercy's child." Dwayne told her.

"Oh My God. She looks just like her, but with blonde

hair." Jordan smiled, walking into the room.

The baby looked up at her smiling, showing the

teddy bear she was playing with.

Jordan looked at Dwayne. "Can I use my cell phone

please? I need to call Kevin before he goes crazy!"

Jordan asked, picking the baby up.

"You are a grandfather." Jordan said into her

phone, as she smiled at the baby.

"I want to see her. Bring me my grandchild." Kevin

told her.

"We'll be there soon. Byyyyeeee Grandpa." Jordan

laughed. "Well, lillun, you have your grandfather

already wrapped around your little finger." Jordan

smiled.

"We have some stuff for you. Birth certificate, the

contract with birth mother and Mercy." Dwayne said,

handing the file to her.

"Thanks Dwayne."

While jordan takes the baby to see her grandfather,

Adam checks to make sure Matt has done what he told

him to do. Stay in bed, and rest.

He finds Shane in the kitchen preparing dinner. In

the buff. Adam is surprised at first, but, he knew

where he got the idea from. "Hey, Sugar." He says,

clearing his throat.

Shane turns around, not shy about his body at

all, and smiles. "Hey there, how was Miami?"

"You're not gonna believe this. Kevin is a

grandfather."

"You're shitting me, Right?" Shane asked, after

picking his jaw up off the floor.

"Nope. Seems Mercy had hired a surrogate to give

her

a child. Hunter STILL doesn't know."

"Man, they just might have to resuscitate him after

he's told."

Adam laughed. "Probably. How is our dark lover?"

"He's been a handful. He hasn't wanted to rest.

Just constantly on the move." Shane answered.

"NOT what I told him to do." Adam stated.

"Nope. But, I did something Jordie's been known to

do."

Adam looked at him, curious. "And, that would be?"

"Cuff his ass to the bed." Shane answered, smiling.

"She'd be proud of you." Adam said, laughing.

Jordan and Shannon walked back in. Adam and Shane

listened, as Shannon yelled at Jordan.

"You know Matt and Adam are going to have a fit,

when they find out you're leaving the island without."

Jordan held her hand up shutting him up. "For your

information, I swore to Hunter, I wouldn't let anyone

on Eden know where he is hiding. So, I'm taking Barry

with me. I didn't say I wouldn't tell any of Papa

Jack's people." Jordan smiled.

"But Jordie, I don't like it. At least take Shawnie

with you. He worked for Papa Jack too." Shanny begged.

Adam and Shane watched this. Adam was proud of

Shannon. He was standing up to Jordan, something he

never did before.

Matt yelled from his bedroom. "JORDAN COME HERE!"

Jordan rolled her eyes. 'Just what I needed to send

his blood pressure up.' She thought to herself, while

heading to his room. Jordan looked at Shane. "DAMN IT

SHANNON! SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO MY SWEET SUGAR!

HE'S COOKING IN THE BUFF!"

Adam and Shane bust out laughing. "What do you want

Matt?" She asked, walking into the room, her eyes

going wide. "Why are you cuffed to the bed? Were you

a bad boy?" She smiled evilly.

Matt rolled his eyes at her. "Don't start. You been

teaching him some new tricks, haven't you?"

"Nope. He learned that all on his own." She smiled.

"Who does the baby look like?" Matt asked. Like

Jordan, he missed his older sister.

"Mercy. Her eyes, though, are likes Hunter's " She

said, smiling, but Matt knew something was going on

in her head.

"Are you ok, Jordie?"

"Fine. Just wishing Mercy could have seen her.

Like

me, she so badly wanted a child of her own." Jordan

told him. "I know. It's hard, very hard, to think

that a child would never grow up without a mother. But

she has you and Cry." Matt stated.

"I'll tell Sugar to uncuff you, so you can go

downstairs and see your niece." Jordan said, leaving

the room.

Matt was uncuffed, and led downstairs. But, he was

not alone. Adam and Shane flanked him. They both knew

that he didn't rest well, since Jordan left. And,

that made him weaker than he should be. They heard

Hunter screaming from Kevin's office.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Bringing me

here. This place holds too many fucking memories for

me! I can't stand to be around this place without

thinking of my love." Hunter screamed.

Matt walked in. "Hunter, I miss her too. She was my

sister." He stated.

"But, she was MY wife, you son of a bitch!" He

screamed

"Whoa, back up there, buddy. No reason to call him

that. THAT IS MY SON you are talking to. And, Mercy

was MY DAUGHTER!" Kevin seethed.

"Then, why would YOU both want me here? You know

what Mercy meant to me. Why torture me?" Hunter

growled.

"Maybe to give you a chance to see your

daughter?" Matt asked.

Hunter turned on him. "MY WHAT?"

"Your daughter. Mercy had a surrogate mother carry

your child, since she couldn't do it herself."

Kevin told him.

"And, she never told me?" Hunter asked, as he sank

into a chair. "Why would she keep something like that

from me?"

"To surprise you, would be my guess." Matt

answered. "You know as well as anyone, Hunter, there

was no telling what Mercy would do."

"That's for sure." Hunter allowed. He calmed down.

"Where is my daughter?"

"And, my granddaughter." Kevin added.

"And, my niece." Matt finished.

Cry walked in carrying the baby. "Here she is.

Jordan won't come down stairs. So, she told me to

bring her in to you guys. And, you 3 leave her alone.

She is in alot of pain, and is resting." Cry hissed.

Hunter walked over taking her into his arms.

"Hello, little one." Hunter told her.

The baby cooed at him, smiling up at her father.

"She looks like Mercy." He whispered, sitting down.

"Yeah, she does. Only thing different, she has your

eyes. But, the rest is her mother, and Jordan. She

looks a lot like her." Cry told them.

"Here's hoping she isn't crazy like them" Kevin

laughed.

Crystal smiled when an idea hit her. "I'm going

to run up to my room, I'll be back." She walked into

her room, where Jeff was waiting.

"Did you talk to Jordie yet?" He asked.

"Nope. Are you sure you're cool with what I want to

do?" Cry asked him.

"More than anything. I know we'll have to wait a year

and a half, but were young." He smiled. "So when do we

leave for Canada?"

"I talked to Dr Regal, and he said I needed to

hurry." Cry replied.

"When is Adam going to surpires her?" Jeff

asked.

"Their wedding anniversary. In 2 months." Cry told

him.

"Then, we leave tonight. But, we need to tell Kevin,

at least. So, he can keep Jordie off our trail. What

a gift you're going to give them. You know, I haven't

told you how much I love your giving ways, have I?"

Jeff asked, pulling her into his arms.

"No, but, we need to pack, so we can leave." Cry

smiled, she knew what he wanted to do. She walked back

into Kevin's room, asking to speak to him alone. Matt

and Hunter watched from the window.

Kevin hugged her, and nodded. Cry left for Canada

right away. "You're a sweet heart Cry. You may have

saved Angel for us." Kevin said, as he watched the jet

take off.

Jordan returned from getting Hunter. She went

straight to bed, needing to rest, and let the days

events go for awhile. She closed her eyes going to

sleep. She felt Adam get into bed, wrapping his arms

around her, holding her.

Adam knew what was wrong with her. Something that

always bothered her. She wanted to be a mother so bad.

Adam fell asleep holding her.

Jordan woke up three hours later. She moved from

under Adam strong arms. Missing the feeling, but

needing some air, and a drink. She went to kitchen,

getting a bottle of wine, and a glass. She took it

out to the deck, pulled the chair near the rail, set

the bottle and glass on it. She poured herself a

glass, sipping it slowly. She sat watching the water

and moonlight move along it. She walked back into the

living room. Turning on the stereo, put in some of

her CD's, knowing Adam, Matt, Sugar, and Shanny slept

deeply, so she didn't have to worry about waking them.

The first song that came on made her think of her

sister. She sang along with it... Pearl Jams

"Black"

"Sheets of empty canvas,

untouched sheets of clay,

were laid spread out before me as her body once

did.

All five horizons revolved around her soul,

As the earth to the sun.

Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn.

And all I taught her was everything...

know she gave me all that she wore...

And now my bitter hands shake beneath the clouds,

Of what was everything.

All the pictures have all been washed in black..

tattooed everything. I take a walk outside.

I'm surrounded by some kids at play.

I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear?

And twisted thoughts that spin around my head...

I'm spinning...I'm spinning...

How quick the sun can drop away.

And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass,

Of what was everything.

All the pictures have all been washed in

black...tattooed everything.

All the love gone bad turned my world to black...

tattooed all I see...

all that I am...

all I'll be.

I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,

I know you'll be a star in somebody else's sky

But why, why, why can't it be mine?"

The song stopped. Jordan cried slowly. Missing her

sister so much. Little did she know, Adam woke up.

Standing in the door, he could see her pain, and hear

it in her voice. He got an idea, he walked over to

the CD player, putting in a song that he felt said how

he felt about her. She heard the CD change, and saw

Adam walk out "Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked.

"Yes. I missed having you in my arms. I want you to

listen, and dance with me. Something we haven't done

in a long time." Adam smiled, pulled her into his

arms.

Faith Hills voice filled the air. "This song is how

I see you Blue." Adam said, using his pet name for

her when he first came to the island. "Because

everytime I look around, there


End file.
